In the Same Shoes
by purplecat41877
Summary: Andros catches Zhane and Karone kissing, flips out, and ends up meeting someone who had a similar experience.


Power Rangers are not mine but Joe, Chuck, Alana, Chris, Josephine, Cheryl, CJ, and Matthew are. Please do not sue and no flames. This fanfic takes place after "Countdown to Destruction". That happened to be the last PRIS episode.

**In the Same Shoes**

On the Astroship, Zhane was in his room sitting on his bed. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Zhane said and Karone opened the door and entered the room.

Karone was Andros' sister and she also used to be Astronema. Andros happened to be Zhane's best friend.

"I just came to see how you were doing," Karone said.

"Karone, I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I'm in love with you."

"I'm in love with you, too."

Zhane stood up and he and Karone wrapped their arms around each other and starting kissing on the lips. A few minutes later, they heard a gasp and broke apart to see Andros standing in the doorway.

"Andros, you need something?" Zhane asked.

"Karone, could I talk to Zhane-alone?" Andros requested.

"Sure," Karone replied and then left the room.

"What's up?" Zhane asked.

"Don't give me that," Andros said angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU WERE KISSING MY SISTER!"

"Calm down."

"FORGET IT! WHEN WE GET TO EARTH, FIND YOURSELF A PLACE TO LIVE! YOU'RE NO LONGER WELCOME HERE!"

"We're best friends, remember?"

"NOT ANYMORE WE'RE NOT!"

Andros stormed out of the room. Zhane just stood there in shock.

* * *

Andros took a trip to Earth. He found himself in an unfamiliar park.

He walked through the park until he came across a bench and he sat down on it. Just then, a young man with shoulder length brown hair came over to the bench and sat down.

"Haven't seen you around here," the young man said.

"I'm not from around here," Andros said.

"Everything OK?"

"I caught my best friend, actually ex-best friend, kissing my sister."

"Sorry to hear that."

"They're probably planning on dating each other and it's driving me nuts."

"I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been in your shoes."

"How could you have been in my shoes when we just met?"

"I mean that I've been in a situation very similar to yours."

"Your best friend dated your sister?"

"They did and now they're married with twin boys and my wife and I have twin girls."

"So everything worked out?"

"It did."

"Hope it's the same for me."

"I'm Joe, by the way."

"I'm Andros."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Andros and Joe stood up and shook hands. Just then, a lady with wavy blond hair, a female version of Joe, and a guy with shoulder length black hair walked over. Both ladies were pushing twin strollers. The twin girls were with the blond lady and the twin boys were with the female version of Joe.

"Hi, I'm Andros," Andros said.

"I'm Alana and I see you met my twin brother Joe," the female version of Joe said.

"I'm Christina but you can call me Chris," the blond lady said with an Australian accent.

"I'm Chuck," the guy with shoulder length black hair said.

"The boys in the stroller are CJ and Matthew," Alana explained. "They're Chuck's and my sons."

"The girls in the stroller and Joe's and my daughters," Chris explained. "Their names are Josephine and Cheryl."

"Nice to meet all of you," Andros said. "By the way, where am I?"

"Flower Valley," Chuck replied.

"Why don't you go talk to whatever your friend's name is and work things out," Joe suggested.

"His name's Zhane and I think I will," Andros said. "You've helped me see things in a whole new light."

Andros shook hands with Joe, Chuck, Alana, and Chris. Then he headed for the Astroship.

* * *

On the Astroship, Zhane was sitting on his bed. Just then, there was a knock. Zhane got up and answered the door. He was surprised to see Andros standing there and let him in.

"Sorry I haven't packed yet," Zhane apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Andros said.

"I thought you wanted me to leave."

"I changed my mind."

"What caused that?"

"Let's just say I came across someone with a similar experience."

"So I can date Karone?"

"If that's what the two of you want."

"Are we still friends?"

"Best friends always and forever."

Andros and Zhane threw their arms around each other and pulled away a couple minutes later. Then they left the room and went about their own activities.

The End


End file.
